


I feel fragments of summer on my bare skin

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: A bit comedy, Ensemble Stars Summer Secret Santa 2018, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Tbh its just Ritsu being Ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: It's hard to keep Ritsu awake, especially on Summer.AKA 4 times Tsukasa tried to wake Ritsu up + one time Tsukasa is the one asleep.





	I feel fragments of summer on my bare skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelRavieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/gifts).



> Title is from Coming Century - Natsu no Kakera!

"Ritsu-senpai, please wake up."

 

"Hm, not yet..."

 

"Come on, we have a _lesson_ today.."

 

Instead of letting Tsukasa pull his blanket, Ritsu catch his junior’s arm and pull him to the bed. The young Suou roll his eyes, already got used to Ritsu’s antics. He would be flustered when they just started dating, but he got used to it after a while. Ritsu never wake up quickly, and Tsukasa doubt he will. Maybe it’s his fate to spend half an hour every day waking Ritsu up.

 

"Ritsu-senpai."

 

"Suu-chaaannn..."

 

“We have to attend the lesson, I don’t want to be lectured by Sena-senpai again…” He stop struggling after a few second, purely because Ritsu’s hold is just _that_ strong. Also it’s nice to lay with Ritsu’s arm wrapped around him. Ritsu will never heard about it, though. The older will have too much fun teasing him about it.

 

Ritsu snuggle closer to him, enough that Tsukasa can feel his breath on his skin. Tsukasa start struggling away, know that Ritsu is trying to lull him into fake calmness.

 

“You can blame it on me. Just tell Secchan I forcibly put you to sleep, so it’s inevitable that you’re late to lesson.”

 

“If you put it that way, it really sound like a crime!”

 

 

***

 

 

“Ah, Ritsu-chan’s asleep. Would you wake him up, Tsukasa-chan?” Tsukasa follow Arashi’s line of sight to see where the black haired boy is, nodding then walk slowly to Ritsu’s place.

 

Tsukasa can’t believe it take Ritsu less than a minute to fall asleep. Few seconds ago he still bicker with Izumi about their upcoming live, but now he already curled on the corner of training room with eyes closed. As someone who often get too excited to fall asleep, Tsukasa feels like Ritsu’s sleeping ability is something enviable. Not enough that he want to be like that, though. Just one sleeping beauty is hard enough for Knights.

 

(It really suit Ritsu—anyone who see him asleep would be fooled by his beauty.)

 

“Ritsu-senpai, break’s over.” No response. Tsukasa shake the older’s shoulder gently, trying to get any kind of reaction. “Ritsu-senpai.”

 

It took five minutes of Tsukasa trying to wake Ritsu up gently before Izumi finally had enough and decide to took over. The older scold Tsukasa for being too gentle, then threatened to drop Ritsu into the fountain if he don’t wake up.

 

Either Ritsu’s beauty is not enough to fool another beauty, or Izumi is just that scary.

 

 

***

 

 

The live was a blast. Tsukasa still feel the excited screams of audience on his ear, although it’s more than an hour after he stepped of the stage. It feels like the adrenaline will never worn off, and he’s not the only one. He just passed 2wink who look as lively as ever, and even though some of the seniors act composed,  he can see that everyone’s still in high spirit.

 

Everyone but his favorite senior, of course.

 

Izumi sent him to find Ritsu, who’s been missing since around ten minutes ago. The bus is ready to take them for the after party. They can’t wait longer, since everyone’s already gathered. Of course Tsukasa have to go.

 

“Ritsu-senpai?” Tsukasa open the door to what was Knight’s dressing room to find that Ritsu has gathered three chairs to sleep on. He shake his head disapprovingly, wondering about Ritsu’s motive behind his actions. The older knew they were going to celebrate the success of the live on a restaurant not far from the venue, but sure, Ritsu have to get some sleep now.

 

“Come on, we have to go. If you don’t wake up, I’ll go get Sakuma-senpai to bring you to the bus.” Arashi told him it would work, but Tsukasa is doubtful that a sentence could get Ritsu to wake up. Surprisingly, it did.

 

“Okay, okay, you got me. Don’t bring that bug here.” Ritsu rub his eyes while sitting up, ignoring the way Tsukasa clearly amazed with how such a simple sentence work perfectly. “Oh, and it won’t work next time. I just feel like being nice this time, so don’t try that again.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Why do we have to do our homework together? Beside Naru-kun and Kuma-kun, all of us have different homework.” Izumi complaint for the third time, his notebook abandoned in front of him. It’s close to the end of summer break and none of them have finished their summer homework, so Arashi dragged his unitmates to do it together in Ritsu’s house.

 

“Because I need help with math, and Tsukasa-chan’s bad with science, so having two seniors would help us a lot?” Arashi nudged Leo who lays on the floor beside him, composing instead of working on his own homework. “Ousama, that formula you teach me earlier didn’t work.”

 

“Of course it didn’t, you’re using it for another type of equation, right? Naru could be so silly sometime.”

 

“Yeah, at least Naru-kun is doing his best. Stop composing and do your work, Ousama. Kasa-kun, Kuma-kun fell asleep again.”

 

Somehow Tsukasa’s in charge for keeping Ritsu awake today, which is harder than any of his homework. How could Ritsu sleep when he still have so much work to do is beyond Tsukasa’s understanding, but he have to wake Ritsu every ten minutes if he still want Izumi’s help.

 

“Ritsu-senpai, wake up.”

 

“No, I’m fine like this.”

 

“You’re fine, but your homework’s not done.”

 

“It’s hot, let me sleep.”

 

“It’s summer, of course it’s hot. Please don’t abandon your work.”

 

“Oi, Ritsu, how’s your— oh.” All four awake members of Knights turned to the boy standing on the door, who’s look a little flustered to find more attention than what he expected. “I just want to check if Ritsu’s done with his homework, but if you’re all working on it together, then great. I’ll go home.”

 

“Nooo, Maa-kun, let me copy your homework!” Tsukasa feels like he want to hit Ritsu with how easy the older wake up when his childhood friend appear. It took him 3 minutes every time to wake Ritsu, but apparently Mao just need to show up. How convenient.

 

“Nope, do it yourself. It’s not like you can’t do it, you’re just lazy. Thanks God I don’t have to take care of you this time…” No, he take it back. With how relieved he look it must be so hard for Mao to handle this kind of Ritsu every summer all his life.

 

“Actually, Mao-chan, please let me copy your homework too.”

 

“Oh, not you too, Narukami.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Where’s Suu-chan?” Ritsu look for a redhead in the crowd and found none. They’re on a festival and the place is pretty crowded. Leo said they should go play the sparkler that he bring while waiting for the firework, so they find a quiet place on the side of festival. While waiting for Izumi who’s looking for a lighter, Ritsu decide to go buy drinks for all of them. But Tsukasa is missing when he come back.

 

“He went to toilet earlier. Go fetch him, Kuma-kun. That brat probably couldn’t find his way back.”

 

Tsukasa’s not in the toilet. Ritsu scratch his head and decide to be nice for once and stroll along the side of the festival, looking for the younger. He found him on one of the bench close to the stalls, asleep with a cup of kakigori on his side.

 

“Ah, the one time when I’m awake, of course you have to be asleep…” Ritsu mumbled then sit next to Tsukasa. The younger sleep with his head resting on his palm, which must be hurt so Ritsu pull him to lay his head on Ritsu’s lap.

 

Tsukasa is way too mature for his age.

 

Ritsu would like to have more moments when he spoiled the other like this. All along the summer Tsukasa been running here and there to keep Ritsu awake. It’s Izumi’s command, but the redhead always doing it so faithfully he probably will do it even without Izumi telling him to. Ritsu want to make everything easier by staying awake, but this summer is especially hot it almost hurt to be awake. Also, he have to admit that it’s nice having Tsukasa taking care of him.

 

“You should do as you like more, you know. You’re a Knights too after all.” Tsukasa’s hair is silky, Ritsu found out while he stroke his head. It’s rare to see him so peaceful. Most of the time Tsukasa would try to take care of everything, even the stuff that completely not his responsibility. It’s fun watching him struggling with their unit’s weird dynamic, but Ritsu don’t dislike this quiet Tsukasa either. This boy always so endearing that he managed to get Ritsu’s affection.

 

Tsukasa mumbled something about candies, and Ritsu can’t help but let out a giggle. How cute. He will treat the younger to some sweets later when he awake. A glance to the side reveal that Tsukasa’s kakigori have melted anyway. Yeah, treating Tsukasa will be more fun than playing with sparklers.

 

The others can wait, Ritsu would like to monopolize Tsukasa for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a summer secret santa gift for @VelRavieta!  
> My first time writing RitsuKasa, I don't think it feels very shippy? I want to write 5 + 1 but Im struggling with just 4.  
> Also sorry for slipping my best boy everywhere ww


End file.
